


Feeling Small

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Height Differences, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Doc didn't expect this.He didn't expect to get along with the new guy so quick, so easily......He didn't expect to fall in love.
Relationships: Docm77/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Feeling Small

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a mini series,,,,,,,, I hope you enjoy!!  
> This is about my OC I made: Rin
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!!!

The start of a new season sometimes brought new people. 

In season 6 it was Grian, the small man that was known for his pranks, chickens and builds. 

Oh, and for starting a civil war. 

So when Season 7 started, Doc didnt know what to expect. Xisuma had in fact mentioned that there would someone new joining them, so the hermits were excited to say the least. 

Xisuma didint give much information about the new person, only that they were a hybrid, much like Doc and Ren. Grian had made jokes that maybe it would be a cat hybrid, poking Doc in the side and saying that creepers were scared of cats, so Doc would be afraid of the new guy. 

Xisuma had only shook his head fondly and said that no, they weren't a cat hybrid, but they were quite....Intriguing, to say the least.

So, when Doc walked out of the portal and to season 7, he was immediately greeted by a small island with almost every other hermit crowded around him. 

He also noticed, that the admin was talking to someone kneeling on the ground. 

Doc walked over and took in the, he guessed, new member to the server. Their hair was a smoky black and tied up in a loose bun, strands framing their face. Bright green eyes stared up at him almost sheepishly, the purple scales around said eyes, jaw and cheeks almost glowing. 

"Uh...hey..." Their voice was deep and had a slight accent to it that Doc couldn't quite place, but the creeper shook it off and instead held his hand out to the other. 

"Hey, sorry for staring" The other smiled and shook Docs hand, Docs eye widened when their hand closed around his own easily, making it look smaller.

Xisuma smiled behind his helmet. "Doc, this is Rin, hes our new member, Rin, this is Doc, our resident mad scientist!" Doc narrowed his eyes at that, making Rin laugh softy. 

The other hermits must of heard him, because suddenly he was being swamped by everyone else, asking him questions. Doc frowned when Rin suddenly looked very uncomfortable, his green eyes looking around almost frantically and hands clenched in the material of his black trousers. 

Doc huffed and stepped forward. "Okay! Enough! Your scaring the poor guy!" Doc rolled his eyes as the hermits stuttered out apologies, all backing away from the kneeling man. 

Rin breathed shakily and smiled up at Doc. "Ah, thank you....I don't....do well with lots of people..." Rin bit his lip, and Doc quickly noticed he had fangs. "S-sorry if I seem overly nervous..."

Doc chuckled. "Dont worry about it, there all just excited to see someone new" Doc smiled as Rin nodded, his shoulders becoming less tence and a grateful smile stretching across his face. Doc sighed and moved to sit next to Rin, spreading his legs put infront of him. "So..." Doc glanced at the other. "Your a hybrid?"

Rin sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm a....well..." Rin bit his lip, not meeting Docs eye. Doc raised a brow in question. "A what? I'm not one to judge, I'm a freaking creeper so...." Doc gave a toothy grin. "I'm not gonna' judge"

Rin let out a laugh, turning to meet Docs eyes at last. "I'm an....Enderman hybrid...."

Doc whistled. "Wow, never met one of you before"

Rin laughed loudly, the sound slighty husky. "Yeah, as far as I know, I'm the only one" Rin sighed and smiled at Doc. "I've never met a Creeper hybrid either..." Doc grinned. 

"Well, maybe we're just special"

!!!!

Hours later found Doc still sat at spawn island with a few others, most of the hermits had ran off to start their baces. Doc had stayed with Xisuma and Rin to make him more comfortable. 

Xisuma sighed as he swiped through the admin panels, Cleo had messaged him earlier that the server had a irregular amount of lag, making the admin see if he could figure out why. "Okay..." He said. "This is gonna' take awhile, Doc? Why dont you help Rin out a bit, get him started and stuff"

Rin quickly raised his hands. "Oh you dont have to! I'm sure I could figure it out myself.." 

Doc rolled his eyes and stood to his feet, brushing himself off and looking down at the other, Rin still being on his knees. "No, come on, I don't mind helping you" Doc watched as Rin sighed and pushed himself up on his feet. 

Doc blinked as the other stood, Docs head looking further and further up to meet Rins eyes. 

Holy- 

"How tall are you?" Doc asked in shook, his head titled up to meet Rins eyes. 

Rin laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Not sure....about, 8'6? I think? I'm not to sure..." Rin smiled down at Doc. "I'm the same height as a enderman"

Doc nodded, still in shock. "Uh, yeah...." Doc swallowed roughly. "Let's.....let's go get started, yeah?" 

Rin nodded with a smile. "Yeah, let's go..."

!!!!

Over the next few day, Doc found himself getting closer to Rin. 

The Enderman was quite charming when he got through that nervous fidgeting exterior. Rin had stayed close to Doc for about a week now, the two of them had even set up their starter baces next to each other. Doc smiled as he watched Rin run his hand through the fur on a Wolfs back, Doc had quickly noticed that Rin had a unexpected fondness for animals. 

Rin laughed when the animal licked and the scales on his cheek, the tall man looked over at Dlc with barely concealed excitement. "Doc! How do I tame him?" Doc laughed and pulled some bones out of his inventory, throwing them to Rin. 

Rin grabbed the and held it out to the wolf, said animal sniffed at the bone, titled its head, and barked while grabbing the bone from Rins hands, chewing on it happily. Rin grinned and looked over to Doc, green eyes glowing. "Doc! Doc ive got a pet!" 

Doc smiled and walked over. "Yeah, look like you have" Doc ran a hand through the wolfs fur. "What are you going to call him?" Rin paused a moment, then shrugged. 

"Not sure, what do you think?" Rin asked, laughing when his wolf licked at Docs face, making the creeper flinch back and frown. Doc wiped the saliva of his cheek. "How about slime?" Rin gasped jokingly. 

"What? No! That's like, the worst name!" Rin groaned, almost flopping against Docs shoulder. "We need a good name Doc..." Rin suddenly grinned. "I got one..."

Doc raised a brow, smiling at the man resting on his side. "What?" Docs heart stuttered in his chest when Rin looked up at him, a soft smile gracing his face and green eyes shinning in the setting sun. 

(Doc pushed past that feeling)

Rin laughed. "Doccy!" 

Doc groaned in fake frustration. "Realy? Now your just making fun of me" Doc grin widened when Rin grinned up at him.

"Me? Make fun of you? Never...." 

Doc rolled his eyes and sighed, looking at the setting sun and frowned. "We should get inside, its gonna get dark real soon" 

Rin nodded and stood to his feet, looking down at Doc when the other also stood. "I guess..." Doc frowned up at Rin, taking in his suddenly sad expression. Doc watched as Rin smiled sadly down at him. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Doc..." Rin said, turning around at walking away, Doccy running right after him with a bark. 

Doc sighed, running through his options, before setting on the best one. "...Rin!" Said male paused as few feet away, turning to look at Doc with a confused expression. Doc cleared his throat, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "Do...do you want to stay at mine? My half a mansion is big enough...." 

Doc watched as Rin smiled sheepishly. "I dont want to intrude..." Even as he said it, Rin started to walk back the Docs side. 

Doc smiled. "You wont be, I'm sure I could find a large bin to put you in...." Doc laughed when Rin gasped in mock shock. 

"A bin? Wow, and I thought we were friends" Doc rolled his eyes and began to walk back to his base, Rin stepping to catch up and walking along side him. 

As they walked, Doc couldn't help but feel overly excited at the thought of Rin staying at his base. He didnt know why exactly, and he didnt really want to focus on why it made his stomach turn. 

Doc quickly shook It off and forced himself to focus on the present. 

When they make it to Doc base, the sun had completely set and the moon was beginning to rise. 

Doc sighed as he made it to his bedroom, Rin trailing in behind him. Doc frowned at the pink bed, trying to stop himself from groaning out loud. Behind him, Rin laughed. 

"Oh my- Didnt know you liked pink so much!" He laughed, running a hand over the pink sheets and grinning at Doc. The creeper growled at his friend, glancing down when Doccy brushed against his leg. 

Doc sighed. "It wasnt my idea, Bdubds made it..." 

Rin paused. "...which ones Bdubs again?" 

Doc smiled. "He has a red bandanna?"

Rin laughed. "Oh! The one who sleeps as soon as it gets dark?"

Doc let out a loud laugh at that, grinning at the other, his heart beating in his chest at the wide eyed look of wonder he got in response. This time, when Docs heart fluttered and his stomach twisted-

-Doc excepted it. 

!!!!

"Dude! You have a crush on him!" Rens cheery voice would normally make Doc feel at ease, but right now, it made his mind sore and face burn. 

Doc groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "No, I dont. I've know Rin 3 weeks at most! How could I have a crush on him?" 

Ren grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I didn't mention It was Rin...."

Doc looked back at Ren with a deadpan face, snarling when he laughed.

"Ren?"

"Yes?"

"....Fuck you"

"Aha!"

!!!!

2 months. 

That's how long it took for Doc to except that he did, in fact have a....Crush, on Rin. 

They had been in season 7 for about 3 months now, and Doc had found himself spending more and more time with Rin. Even at night, they would always hang out untill morning came, most of the time they would spend it at Rins place. 

Rin had made a little sort of cottage behind Docs own Mansion, made with a simple wood pallet. It was like a second home to Doc, everytime he walked through the door, he would be meet with the happy face of Rin and excited barks from Doccy. 

It made Doc....Happy. A lot more happy then he thought he could be. 

Doc was pulled from his thoughts when arms were draped over his shoulders and a chin came to rest on the top of his head. Doc laughed softly. "Morning Rin" 

Said male huffed into his hair, his eyes closed and voice heavy with sleep. "Mornin' Doc...."

They had stayed up most the night last night watching TV, both of them laughing and resting on Rins couch at the time. 

Doc was use to staying up all night. He had done it countless times for redstone projects and such. Evidently, Rin was use to no such thing. He always complained about waking up, always bargained with Doc for 'five more minutes'

Doc felt like he was looking after a kid. 

Rin yawned and tugged on Docs waist. "What are you doin?"

Doc shrugged, moving the eggs around in the pan. "Making breakfast..." Doc turned down the heat on the furnace slighty. "Go sit down, its gonna' be done in a little while" 

Rin sighed. "I'm too tired...."

Doc laughed. "Then go back to slee-Woah!" Doc yelped as he was suddenly pulled up and off the floor, his hands grabbing at the one wrapping around his waist. Docs eyes widened when Rin easily pulled him up into his arms. "Rin?!"

Rin laughed and, holding Doc on his hip like a child, turned off the furnace and walking down the hall. "You need sleep too, Doc" 

Said male could barely speak past the lump in his throat, still in shock at being held so easily. He swallowed roughly and wrapped one arm around Rins neck to hold himself up, his natural hand clenching in his own lab coat.

Doc laughed breathlessly when he was more or less thrown on the bed, staring up at Rin with a wide eye. Docs face flushed when he noticed Rin was wearing nothing but a loose pair of sweat pants. 

'Sweet lord help me hes gorgeous'

Rin grinned and yawned, climbing in the bed next to Doc. "If I sent you to your own bed, you would have got out so..." Doc was pulled back against a naked chest, arms wrapped around his waist and a face being buried in his shoulder. 

"You can lay with me..."

Doc closed his eyes, forcing himself to not think about the firm chest pressing against his back. He swallowed roughly and let out a shaky breath. "That's uh....messed up logic...." Doc breathing hitched when Rin let out a warm breath against his neck. "Doc, is this okay?" His voice was uncertain. Obviously feeling concerned about making Doc uncomfortable. 

Doc smiled softy, relaxing back against Rin, his face burning and heart fluttering in his chest. 

"Yeah..." He whispered back, shifting to look at Rins tired face. 

Doc smiled. 

"This is okay...."

!!!!

Their dynamic changed after that. 

Rin would seem to find any excuse to touch Doc. 

Whether it be an arm over his shoulders or around his waist, a scaly face buried in his neck or hands holding his hips, they were always touching. 

Doc hated to admit it, but he lived for those touches. The way Rins hesitant hands would gain confidence the longer they rested on Docs own, they way the tallers face would brighten when Doc would return his touch. 

At month 6 of season 7, Doc found himself failing in love with Rin. 

Doc groaned as he tried his hardest to sort through his shulker boxes, his frustration growing when the items continued to spill from the top. 

Beside him, Rin sighed.

"Doc, you need to do something different then push all the items down"

Doc growled at the Enderman. "Well, what can I do? I've got not spare chest, no shulkers nothing! So, what should I do?!" 

Over on Rins bed, Doccy jolted at the sudden shout.

Rin frowned, before he shifted to sit next to Doc, their shoulders brushing. "First, breath" Rin smiled softly. "Try not to get to upset..."

Doc flinched, guilt twisting in his stomach. "....Sorry...." Doc sighed and lent back against Rins chest, looking up at green eyes. "I'm just.....stressed out..." 

Rin laughed, running a hand through Docs hair. "I guessed so. Why dont we think of somthing to solve this huh? Where can you get Shulker boxers from exactly?" 

Doc huffed with a smile. "The End"

Rin grinned. "So what will we have to do?..."

Doc rolled his eye. "....Endbusting"

Rin smiled approvingly. "Yep!" Rin pushed himself to his feet, easily pulling Doc up with him. "You want to go now?"

Doc sighed and hesitantly nodded. "Yeah, is that alright?" At Rins nod, Doc smiled. "Are you joining me Rin?" 

Said male grinned. "Like you could get rid of me" Rin walked off to (Doc guessed anyway) get himself sorted for the trip, Doc stood and watched Rin, feeling affection bloom in his chest with the realisation that Rin could calm him down like it was nothing. 

Doc sighed and began to get himself ready for endbusting too.

Doc didn't know exactly when it went wrong, but all he knew that it did. 

One minute they were laughing and flying over the void of the end, both men smiling at each other. Rin had spotted an end city that hadn't been raided and called out for Doc to land. Doc had laughed as he landed at the front entrance, making a joke about how Rin had to bend down to even get through the door.

And then, Doc had been grabbed by an angry Enderman and thrown outside onto the endstone, his helmet coming lose and flying away from him.

Docs head had hit the ground, the impact making his ears ring and head throb. He felt somthing wet run down his forehead and a familiar panicked voice calling out his name. Doc blinked his eyes open to see an enderman stood over the top of him, jaw unhinged and screeching. 

Doc groaned in pain when then mob suddenly grabbed him once again and threw him against a chorus tree, the plant breaking and falling around him, he fell to his side and rolled on his back. Doc tried to think back to when he might have looked at an Enderman, but his mind was to foggy to even think straight.

Doc watched as the enderman began to teleport towards him, eyes wild with murderous intent. Doc braced him self for another hit, preparing himself for the painful process of respawn-

-then there was a chest pressing against his own, and arms caging him in on either side of his head. Doc blinked his eyes open, staring up at the figure over top of them. Docs eyes meet fierce green, before they flicked over to look at the enderman stood in front of them. 

Doc winced when Rin spoke, the sudden noise making his ears ring. 

" **Mine** "

Doc frowned, watching as Rin stared right at the Enderman, green eyes showing nothing but anger and hatred. Doc raised a shaky hand, cupping Rins scaly cheek. Rin looked down at him, his gaze turning concerned. 

Doc smiled tiredly, exhaustion hitting him like a train suddenly. Doc was aware he was speaking, all because he could seen Rins eyes widen and cheeks flush a bright purple, he would feel his lips moving and blood run down his face. 

Out the corner of Docs eye, he could see the enderman still shaking with rage, but he couldn't find himself caring that much. Not when the enderman finely gave up and teleported away, the mob not wanting to fight the obviously more dominant one currently hovering over another hybrid. 

Doc could only focus on Rin. 

Rin, who's face turned panicked and terrified when Docs vision began to black out.

Rin who wrapped his arms around Doc and flew into the sky with Doc resting against his chest. 

Rin.

!!!!

!!!!

!!!!

Docs eye opened slowly and almost painfully.

His head was throbbing and he felt slighty nauseous. Doc groaned and pushed himself up to sit, quickly noticing he was sat in Rin bed, the soft blankets wrapped around his waist. Doc looked around and frowned. 

'What happened?' 

Doc suddenly gasped and raised a hand to his forehead, wincing when his fingers met bandages. Doc groaned and blinked away the blurry ness from his vision. His memory was slowly starting to come back, but he knew it would take awhile until it fully came back, hopefully Rin would-

Rin!

Docs eyes widened and he looked around frantically, panic setting in when he didnt see Rin, where was he? Was he still in the end? What the hell happened?! Where!-

There was movement beside him. 

Doc sighed in relief when his eyes came to settle on a familiar scaled face led on his pillow. There were bags underneath his eyes and a furrow in his brow, the blankets were pulled up to his shoulders. Doc smiled and ran a hand through Rins hair, laughing softly when Rin shifted closer. 

The door to the bedroom suddenly opened and Xisuma walked through the door, helmet off and tucked underneath his arm. Xisuma smiled in relief when he saw Doc sat up awake and alert in the bed. "Ah, Doc, how are you feeling?"

Dic sighed, threading his natural hand through Rins hair, realizing it was out of its tie and lose over his shoulders. "Good, I guess. I've got a bit of a headache though"

Xisuma nodded with a smile, sitting on the bed by Docs side. "That's to be expected, you had a mild concussion from hitting your head, you also had a few bruises from being attacked by an enderman" Xisuma smiled sadly. "You had us panicked for a bit" 

Doc frowned. "Us?" Doc watched as Xisuma gestured to the man asleep beside him. 

The admin smiled. "He refused to eat, sleep or leave your side. I had to force him to close his eyes so he could rest" Xisuma laughed softy. "Hes the one that called me to come check on you, after you guys got back here he messaged me, told me you were hurt"

Doc smiled in response. "Yeah, that sounds like him...."

Xisuma stayed for a little while to keep an eye on Doc and make sure the other male wasnt experiencing any other problems. When Doc only said he had a headache and was hungry, Xisuma had said for him to get somthing to eat before he made his exit. 

Doc sighed and led back down facing Rin, raising a hand and running it over Rins cheek. Doc smiled when Rin leaned into the touch, his frown relaxing slightly. Doc bit his lip before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss against Rins forehead, face flushing when he pulled back. 

Doc froze when greens eyes suddenly met give own. 

Rins whole face lit up with relief, and his arms wrapped around Docs waist under the blankets to pull him closer, Rin forehead pressed against Docs. 

"Oh thank the gods your okay" 

Doc laughed softy shifted closer. "Yeah, bit of a headache but apart from that I'm fine" Do paused. "Thank you, for looking after me..." Rin smiled softly. 

"It was my pleasure..."

Doc watched as Rins face suddenly turned unsure. Rin bit his lip, looking at Doc with a frown. "Do....do you remember what you were saying?"

Doc frowned. "What? When? In the end?" 

Rin nodded nervously. "Yeah, you said something before you passed out...it....was...." Rin trailed off, his face flushing purple.

Doc frowned. "What? What did I say?" 

Rin smiled softy, looking at Doc with a new sort of fondness Doc hadn't seen before, his eyes soft and glowing a bright green, his cheeks flushed a bright purple. 

Rins voice dropped to a whisper, his eyes falling half lidded. 

"Why dont I show you...."

Before Doc could speak, before he could question-

-Rin was kissing him. 

Lips were pressing against his own, soft and gentle, not anything more then a soft press. 

But to Doc, it felt amazing.

Docs eye fluttered shut as he pressed back against Rin, Docs hands threading in Rins loose hair and pulling him closer. Doc felt Rins hands squeez his hips and making him groan against Rins lips. 

Docs breathing almost stopped when Rins tounge suddenly ran against his bottom lip, making Doc pull away with a gasp. Doc panted and watched a Rin opened his mouth, looking like he was going to apologise, but Doc didn't give him a chance. 

Doc licked his lips, before pulling Rin back in to his space, the others lips fitting against his own perfectly. This time when Rin asked for entrance, Doc let him in. 

Doc whined deep in his throat, Rins tounge was pointed and unnaturally long, it slipped along his own, and Doc could only tighten his grip on the others hair and pull him closer. 

Rins hands circled to the back of Docs thighs, pulling the creeper closer and making Doc groan into his mouth. 

Rin pulled back panting from the kiss, laughing when Doc tried to follow him. "Calm...."

Doc laughed breathlessly. "I cant calm down you just...." Doc licked his lips, suddenly feeling sheepish. "...You kissed me" Doc blinked.

"Why?"

Rin smiked and rested his forehead against Docs own. "Just before you passed out, you said....you said....

....you said you loved me"

Doc let out a harsh breath. "Oh, oh shit. I didn't-" Doc swore, pressing a hand over his already burning face. "I'm.. ..sorry.."

Rin laughed, pulling Docs hand down and kissing at Docs cheek, just under his cyborg eye. "Dont be..." Rin smiled wider, resting his head against the pillow with his eyes fondly focused on Docs own. 

"I love you too, Doc"

Doc laughed breathlessly, closing his eyes against the stinging behind them. "Oh....oh thank god I thought..." Doc swallowed around the lump in his throat. Doc moved forward and buried his face in Rins shoulder, smiling when Rins arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. 

Rin was bigger the Doc in every way, height, shoulders, arms. It use to make Doc feel slightly intimidated, he wasn't use to people making him look small and vulnerable. 

But, led against Rin with arms wrapped around his waist, tucked underneath the others chin, legs tangled together and his heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

Doc didn't mind feeling vulnerable.

He didn't mind being small.

He didnt mind being in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> This took,....... a ridiculous amount of time to Wright, but! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please consider leaving a Kudos or Comment, I love seeing and reading them!  
> :D  
> <3


End file.
